


Interview with the watchmen

by RDRouffach



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: 2/3 are vampires technically, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: Watchmen. Interview with a vampire AU.





	Interview with the watchmen

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Rorschach is younger,maybe mid-late 20's,while Dan and Adrian have already reached that 100 year mark.

I imagine vampire Dan and Adrian have been toying with Rorschach for a couple of weeks. Probably doing things like creepily tapping on his windows as he tries to sleep or following home late in the evening.   
Rorschach isn't like everybody else, he doesn't cower at the sight of them, he really just finds the two massively annoying. So why not have fun and irritate Rorschach.  
Do they plan to turn him? Eventually.  
But just because he's not afraid doesn't mean he's gonna allow them to bite him. Unless they want to get popped in the mouth.


End file.
